humiliation: karma comes around
by XxFictionxXXxWriterxXXx1212xX
Summary: Ally Dawson, a petite, brunette. Shes bullied. Shes laughed at. Shes tormented around every e one day in giving a lesson, to none other then Nelson.Her 'friends' enter sonic boom and dont see her songbook. They start bashing and trashing her, without realising shes upstairs. She hears the whole conversation. She waits till there gone. She will change and redeem herself


Summary:

Ally Dawson, a petite, brunette. Shes bullied. Shes laughed at. Shes tormented around every one day in giving a lesson, to none other then 'friends' enter sonic boom and dont see her songbook. They start bashing and trashing her, without realising shes upstairs. She hears the whole conversation. She waits till there gone, Then comes out. She goes home, talks with her dad and then shes sent to Miami, Florida. She trains to become stronger when she returns, her 'friends' dont recognize her, She gets in with their crowd and breaks everyone...

Hey I'mAlly Dawson, I can play and sing and dance. Im bullied. I am pretty short so people make fun of me, at least i have three loyal friends who make sure Im always with one of them. Or so i thought...

 _Flashback..._

 _I just finished giving Nelson his oboe lesson. I heard my friends enter the shop. I guess they dont know Im here. I was about to make myself present when._

" _Oh my god... finally we're away from Dorkson." Austin said._

" _Yeah, shes so annoying." Dez said._

" _Yeah, have you seen hoe she dresses, how is it possible for someone to look so ugly, when there rich." Trish said._

" _Wait, oh, oi Im so old. Im a grandma." Austin mocked me._

" _Yeah she has a real bad fashion sense. And that is something bacaise have you seen how I dress?"_

" _Bozo's right." Trish said._

" _I cant believe, she thought we were her friends. I mean how can she nto see that we dont like her. I mean shes the smartest of us all, and after eleven years she still ahsnt figured it out."_

 _i started silently crying. I needed to know what else they thought._

" _Yeah, like why would we- tru=ish pointedthe their circle- need to be her friend? I mean have you seen us? People worship us. I mean we always say we have plans, but we're sitting around fricking making a burn book(I know thats from Mean Girls.) abbouy her on the weekends."_

" _Yeah, if she saw it, she would be humiliated to know hwta we really think of her." Austin added._

" _Yeah, thank god she isnt here right now." Des said._

" _Yep, well lets go add to the book."_

" _Yeah, oh you know what, lets add shes a flugly slut, a crybaby, and som other things. We'll think of on thw way to Brooke's house." Austin said._

 _I grabbed my songbook, I ripped out the new song I wrote for Austin and walked home. I told my dad and he's sending me to my Aunt's house in a day, I have no school right now. I leave tomorrow and I'll be back in 3 months time. Thats the length of our summer break._

" _Hey, dad I know Im leaving, but could you do one thing for me?"  
"Of course." I handed him the lyric sheet. I had a copy made. _

" _Tomorrow, Asutin is due for a songwriting session around two. By that time I ill be in Miami already. I want you to give him this and tell him, this will be the last sing he ever gets from me. And then you ban not only him, but Dez and Trish as well from Sonic Boom, forever."_

" _I think thats simple, consider it done."_

" _Thanks Daddy."_

" _Now go rest, I'll see you off to the Jet tomorrow."_

" _NIght daddy."_

 _The next morning I left behind my life for three months to change me. Not my personality, but how I look and dress. My aunt is good at changing this stuff, so Im going to her for help._

 _3 MONTHS LATER:_

I got new clothing and my hair instead of me being a brunette, I'm now a blonde. I have red streaks in my hair. I got my passport and license redone. Now Im back in Colorado, and I cant wait to go to school tomorrow. Im now, not Ally Dawson, But Amanda Baker. I changed my name, and the school knows that.

Tomorrow:

I woke early, did a smokey eye and put light foundation , with some blush. For my clothes, Im wearign ripped skinny red skinny jeans, knee high gray boots, with heels, and a red cami with a over sized knit gray sweater. I pout myu hair in a ponytail. My voice also got deeper.

i grabbed my bag, slugged oevr my shoulders and headed to the garage. Grabbing the keys to the motorcycle I own. I sped off to school.

I got there and parked. I saw the Austin Moon, with his gang leaning against their car.

Austin's Pov:

I saw a motorcyle park to me. It was a fast one. I wnated to talk to the dude, riding it. THey took off their helmet. They kicked down the kickstand. They held their helmet in their hands and oh my god.

 _IT WAS A GIRL._ Damn she was sexy, and I always go for Blondes. She walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Amanda, Would you walk me to the main office, I need to get my scheldule."

"Right, this way Baby. I'm Moon. Austin Moon"

"James, Bond pick up line, not bad." she giggled.

"Well we're here. I'll wait here right here for you, Then I will intoduce, to my Friends, and Show you around school."

"Okay."

In the office... "HEy, mimi. It's so nice to see you again."

"HEy Ally, oh sorry, Amanda." She winked.

"I'm sorry, that Austin's done this to you."

"it's okay, I just can't wait for him to get a taste of his own medicine."

"Me too, maybe then he'll see he was wrong."

"Yeah, well we can hope, anyways, can I have my schedule, Austin waiting outside to show my around school."

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Authors Note: GASP! His mom is in on it…

Anyway, I love ya'll who suppot me and I should be able to post a new chapter in about a week…


End file.
